


Jimmy Buffett

by aseaofwords



Series: The Kazer Collections [16]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Father!Kazer, Jimmy Buffett strikes again, M/M, that goddamn video of Kaner ffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: Inspired by a headcanon where, for Halloween, Jonny dresses up his and Kaner’s baby in an interesting way.Jimmy Buffett. He dresses their baby as Jimmy Buffett.





	Jimmy Buffett

**Author's Note:**

> This is the headcanon I got the idea from!
> 
> https://thejerseydiaries.tumblr.com/post/173331693808/cuddlefighter-give-me-an-au-where-jonny-dresses

Halloween was fast approaching, and Kane-Toews family was struggling.

Jonny and Patrick always had the funniest costumes at the Blackhawks Halloween Party, and they had absolutely no idea what to do.

“What about Mario and Luigi? He could go as Toad.” Patrick suggested.

Jonathan shook his head, “Mario and Luigi are brothers, Pat.”

Patrick sighed.

“Maybe Batman and Superman? Jack could be a fusion of both?”

Jack giggled up at them from his bouncer by their feet. Jonny made a silly face at him.

“No, Sharpy’s going as Superman, remember? Abby’s gonna be Lois and the girls are gonna be mini Supergirls.” Patrick dismissed.

Jonathan huffed, “Well gee, Pat, why don't we go as peanut butter and jelly? Since there's nothing else to do.”

“Calm down, you drama queen.” Patrick scoffed at his husband.

“ _I’m_ the drama queen, huh?” Jonathan smirked teasingly.

Patrick rolled his eyes, which then landed on the laundry hamper by the doorway to the hall, there to remind them that the clothes needed to be cleaned.

“Damn, I forgot to throw those in the washer.” Patrick swore, hauling himself to his feet. “I'll be back. Keep thinking.”

Jonathan unashamedly watched Patrick’s ass as he walked away, carrying the basket with him.

He looked down at Jack, who was cooing and blowing spit bubbles up at his father. “Your dad’s got a nice backside, kid.”

From down the hall, Patrick yelled, “I heard that! And you're one to talk!”

-

Jonathan folded the laundry later that evening, because Patrick was making dinner and the boy barely knew how to cook spaghetti noodles. He didn't need any extra work.

Plus, he could _not_ fold things correctly.

Jonny pulled out a bright orange and white shirt and rolled his eyes.

 _Yeesh_ , the memories stuck to this thing.

And suddenly, a terrible, awful, _brilliant_ idea came to his mind, and all his problems were solved.

Okay, not all his problems. One of them. He's still trying to get Patrick to toss that tambourine. But hey, baby steps.

-

“Pat!” Jonathan called from the nursery, letting Jack squeal and grab his nose.

Jack was cradled in his arms, Jon’s lips pressed to the peach fuzz on the top of his son’s soft little head. He and Patrick were almost positive that Jack’s hair would be like Pat’s: a mess of blond curls. One of Jack’s small hands was in his toothless mouth, the other holding onto Jonny’s shirt.

“Yeah?” Patrick yelled back, jogging up the stairs and pushing the door open to the nursery. “What's up?”

“I have the perfect costume idea for us.” Jonathan told him.

Patrick quirked an eyebrow and leaned against the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh do you?”

Jonathan held out Jack, the poor thing having no idea what was happening.

He was dressed in a vibrant Hawaiian shirt with blues and greens and purples, little khaki shorts that when down past his knees, and itty bitty baby sandals strapped to his feet.

Jonathan grinned, “Peeksy, it’s you!”

Patrick caught on to the Jimmy Buffett theme immediately, and he beamed, “It’s me!”

Patrick rushed forward and scooped up his baby in his arms, laughing excitedly. He pressed his nose to Jack’s forehead. “Oh my god, you're so precious.”

“So, you like the idea?” Jonathan asked.

“Yes!” Patrick was practically _squealing_ with glee. “Yes, this is perfect.”

“Good,” Jonathan said, walking to the bed to hold up two shirts — the damn orange and white one, and one Jonny picked up on their honeymoon to the Bahamas, “I got some for us, too.”

-

They got shit for it the moment they stepped into the Ice House. Sharpy, mainly, but also by Seabs and Crow and _ha_ , even Q.

But it's okay, cause Jonny and Pat know that their baby is the cutest one here.

(Just don't tell the Sharp’s that.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I’ve ever written what


End file.
